Souvenirs d'Avenir
by tsukimatahime
Summary: Mais qui est donc ce mystérieux chevalier d'or du bélier fraichement débarqué au XV siècle au sanctuaire afin de changer l'avenir?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici ma nouvelle fiction ! Depuis quelques mois, l'idée d'écrire une fiction sur Avenir du Bélier grandissait dans mon esprit. Mais ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet, je l'avais mise de côté, jusqu'à ce que je lise un livre qui m'inspira pour cette fiction. Je tiens à préciser que Avenir du Bélier, Yugo du centaure, et les chevaliers du XV eme siècle (comme Hakurei et Sage) ne sont pas le fruit de mon imagination. Mais la plupart de mes personnages pour le début de cette fiction sont issus de mon imagination. On sait très peu de choses concernant Avenir, son passé, son vécu... Si bien que pour cette fiction, j'ai décidé de laisser libre cour à mon imagination et d'écrire.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira !**

 **PS : Merci à Nyammata pour les corrections**

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Vous vous demandez sans doute qui je suis vraiment, qui était ce fameux et mystérieux chevalier d'or du Bélier qui a atterri au XVeme siècle pour vaincre l'armée d'Hadès. Il est vrai que personne ne sait grand chose sur moi, mis à part que je viens d'une autre époque où je n'ai pas pu sauver la déesse que j'étais censé protéger. J'ai honte de moi...

Mais ce que vous ignorez, c'est que lorsque Hadès et ses troupes de spectres décapitèrent Athéna et le Grand Pope, j'étais présent, enchaîné et bâillonné. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de regarder le Seigneur des Enfers brandir son épée et ôter la vie de ma déesse.

Impuissant et rongé par le désespoir, je voyais le Sanctuaire en proie aux flammes et mes camarades qui gisaient dans un vaste océan de sang. La Guerre Sainte était finie et Hadès avait gagné.

Par la suite, je fus poignardé et laissé pour mort sur le champ de bataille. Qui aurait cru qu'une telle boucherie allait aboutir sur la victoire des forces du mal... Mais alors que j'agonisais lentement, je sentis que quelqu'un me tirait lentement derrière les colonnes des arènes. Celui qui me tirait, essayait en vain de me parler, mais tout ce que j'entendais était le bourdonnement de mes oreilles…

Puis soudain, un halo de lumière m'enveloppa. Ca y est, me dis-je... la faucheuse était arrivée et j'allais pouvoir rejoindre ceux qui m'étaient chers. Mais, il faut croire que mon heure n'était pas encore venue, et lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, j'étais dans un champ, et je sentis que je n'étais plus entre la vie et la mort. Ce que je vis par la suite me cloua sur place. Je vis que le Sanctuaire était encore intact, mais quelque chose n'allait pas... Ce Sanctuaire m'était familier et pourtant il y avait quelque chose de différent. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne connaissais pas ces chevaliers qui étaient autour de moi et qui se demandaient qui j'étais.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Je suis né en Turquie, et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été orphelin. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, et quand j'y repense, ils ne devaient pas vraiment tenir à moi pour m'avoir abandonné près d'une benne à ordures près de l'orphelinat d'Izmir.

J'étais un enfant relativement calme et réservé. Rien de bien extraordinaire, seul mon physique en choquait plus d'un. J'étais mat de peau, et j'avais les cheveux blonds presque blancs et les yeux vert émeraude. J'étais turc et pourtant, je n'avais rien qui caractérisait les traits d'un habitant de la Turquie.

D'après une dame de l'orphelinat, ma chevelure longue et bouclée était comparable à celle de la mythique Toison d'or. Mais hélas, ça ne suffisait pas aux gens pour m'adopter.

Un soir, alors que tout le monde dormait, je contemplais les étoiles par la fenêtre du dortoir, et d'un air rêveur, je songeais à une vie meilleure. Soudain une ombre sembla passer au-dessus de l'orphelinat, et un incendie se déclara.

Paniqué, je me mis à crier au feu, mais personne ne semblait vouloir bouger et fuir le plus loin possible. Tout le monde dormait profondément, y compris les adultes.

J'avais beau essayer de les secouer pour qu'ils se réveillent, ils ne bronchaient pas.

Alors résigné, je me précipitai dans le couloir en appelant à l'aide, les flammes étaient en train de tout dévorer sur leur passage.

Soudain, la fameuse ombre passa près de moi et essaya de m'assommer. Apeuré, j'essayais de l'esquiver sur des dizaines de mètres, mais lorsqu'elle faillit me frapper, je levai les bras au-dessus de mon visage, et je ne compris pas pourquoi, un flot de lumière intense jaillit de mes poings, ce qui envoya bouler mon agresseur à l'autre bout du couloir.

N'ayant pas le temps de me préoccuper de ce qui venait d'arriver, je m'enfuis de l'orphelinat couvert de cendres.

Je n'entendis rien, aucun cris, juste le bâtiment qui s'effondrait et avec lui les corps calcinés de mes camarades et des adultes.

Pendant toute la nuit, j'errais dans les rues d'Izmir, me demandant qui était mon mystérieux agresseur, comment de la lumière avait jaillit de mes poings et surtout comment j'allais pouvoir survivre tout seul du haut de mes 8 ans.

Toutefois, mon instinct me guida jusqu'au port, et delà, je me glissais dans la cale d'un bateau sur lequel était écrit un mot dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. Puis, caché derrière des caisses en bois, je ne bougeais plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'une leur dorée attire mon regard à l'autre bout de la cale.

Curieux, je m'approchais de cette lueur en faisant attention à ne pas me faire remarquer, et ce que je découvris me laissa surpris ; à moitié recouverte par une toile de jute, se trouvait une caisse en or massif avec un motif en relief qui ressemblait à la tête d'un bélier.

Je regardais cette mystérieuse caisse d'un peu plus près, et ne pu m'empêcher de tendre la main vers elle. Alors que je posais le bout de mes doigts dessus, la caisse s'illumina si intensément que je dus mettre mes deux bras devant mes yeux pour ne pas finir aveugle.

Une fois la luminosité diminuée, je baissais mes bras lentement, et je découvris un bélier en or... non plutôt une armure dorée en forme de bélier. Soudainement, j'entendis des voix dans ma tête, comme si cette armure essayait de me parler.

Intrigué, je me rapprochait encore plus de l'armure jusqu'à ce que je sente une main qui se pose sur mon épaule.

Je sursautai et me redressai rapidement en brandissant mes poings vers cet inconnu.

Je vis alors un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, qui me souriait avec bienveillance.

" _Ca faisait longtemps que l'armure d'or du bélier ne s'était plus animée ainsi_ " dit-il en regardant l'armure d'un air songeur.

Je le regardai avec méfiance tout en jetant de bref coups d'oeil à l'armure.

C'est alors que l'inconnu me demanda mon nom.

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Je n'avais pas de nom. Tout ceux qui me connaissaient, me nommaient " _le bizarre_ " ou " _le démon_ " à cause de mon apparence particulière.

L'inconnu me proposa alors de rester sur le bateau qui faisait route vers la Grèce, ce pays si proche de ma Turquie. Je ne le connaissais pas, et pourtant ce vieillard m'avait quand même l'air sympathique.

Nous fîmes le voyage tantôt en silence, tantôt en se posant des questions. Et bien-sûr j'étais toujours aussi intrigué par l'armure, qui elle, n'essayait plus de me parler.

Quand nous arrivâmes au Pirée, l'inconnu, qui s'appelait Ulysse, me demanda ce que je comptais faire. A 8 ans que pouvais-je bien faire sinon mendier dans la rue et voler pour survivre?

Voyant mon désespoir, il me fit une des propositions les plus excitantes de ma vie.

Ulysse, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il se nommait, me proposa de venir au sanctuaire d'Athéna afin que je devienne d'abord apprenti puis chevalier, car le fait que l'armure d'or se soit animée ainsi devant moi, laissait présager que j'étais promis à un bel avenir.

Un bel avenir... Avenir. Oui.. voilà le nom que je me suis choisi. Désormais, je m'appellerais _Avenir_ , et je deviendrai un puissant chevalier !

* * *

 **PS : Excusez-moi pour ce chapitre 1 un peu court, mais les chapitres seront plus longs au fur et à mesure !**

 **FuryFury** : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite des aventures d'Avenir te plaira ^^

 **Phenicia** : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ma fiction continuera de te plaire ^^

 **Amedesagittaire** : J'ignorais qu'il y avait des gens qui appréciaient Avenir... J'espère que ma fiction te plaira ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ma vie d'apprenti au sanctuaire était difficile. Je n'étais alors qu'un petit garçon de 9 ans, chétif et méfiant.

Mon maitre, Ulysse, l'ancien chevalier d'or du bélier m'apprenait à réparer les armures, à les écouter, car elles avaient une âme. Et en effet, elles avaient plein de choses à me raconter, notamment la vie des divers chevaliers qui les avaient portées.

En plus de la réparation des armures, Ulysse m'entrainait au combat. C'était très difficile, et bien des fois je faillis mourrir d'épuisement. Mais je n'abandonnais jamais.

Un jour, alors que je déambulais dans les douze temples du zodiaque, je fis la connaissance des futurs chevaliers d'or.

Igor du taureau était un garçon très robuste et qui me dépassait de cinq têtes au moins; Mais malgré son apparence, s'était un garçon doux et gentil. Je devins rapidement son ami, et puis il allait être mon voisin, autant entretenir une bonne relation amicale !

Les gémeaux, Lux et Nox, m'avaient laissé un peu sceptique. On m'avait expliqué le destin des gémeaux, et bien que tout deux aient l'air gentils, je sentais chez Lux, l'aîné, un côté sombre et que si quelqu'un l'attisait un peu trop, il basculerait du côté du mal. Alors que Nox, lui, était bon.

Quand j'arrivais au temple du cancer, j'entendis des ricanements assez...sinistres. Pavor était une fillette assez bizarre. Apparemment sa passion était de décapiter ses poupées en riant aux éclats. Quand je l'ai vu, je suis resté figé sur place, et Pavor me regardait avec un air de psychopathe. Je ne m'attardais pas plus dans ce maudit temple puis continuais ma route.

Kléitos, le futur chevalier d'or du lion, était un garçon très joyeux et plein de vie. Il se décida même à m'accompagner jusqu'au douzième temple pour que je me sente moins seul. A ses côtés je me déridais un peu, et je me laissais transporter par sa bonne humeur. Je me sentais bien.

Sophia de la vierge était une jeune fille douce et très gentille, plutôt calme. On m'avait dit que les chevaliers de la vierge aimaient bien rester assis des heures à méditer, et Sophia ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à me parler de son beau pays, l'Inde, Kléitos l'interrompit en prétextant que je devais connaitre tout les autres avant le début de la soirée.

Ming de la balance était un garçon aussi fougueux et joyeux que Kléitos. Il venait de Chine, pays que je ne connaissais pas. Tout comme Kléitos, nous devinmes amis.

Astraia du scorpion était une fille éprise de justice et qui ne supportait pas qu'on touche à ses amis. Je la rencontrais en même temps que Linus, le chevalier d'or du sagittaire qui était le cousin de Kléitos. Il avait également un grand sens de la justice.

Ashkan du capricorne, quant à lui, était un garçon peu bavard et austère. Son sérieux me fit froid dans le dos. Il avait l'air d'une épée aiguisée jusqu'à la garde. Et même si Kléitos et Ming essayaient de le faire rire, ça ne marchait pas.

Nix du verseau, était d'une beauté glaciale à vous couper le souffle. Bien que peu bavard comme Ashkan, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se chamailler avec Kléitos et Ming, car ces derniers le déconcentraient dans ses lectures. Nix, qui signifiant neige en latin, était ce qu'on appelait : un érudit. Il avait une telle soif d'apprendre, qu'il était empli de connaissances diverses et variées sur un nombre incalculable de sujets. Captivé par un tel savoir, je lui demandais timidement s'il voulait bien m'apprendre certaines choses. Etonné par ma requête, il accepta avec un petit rictus, que je pris pour un sourire timide.

Quand nous arrivâmes au temples des poissons, je rencontrai Vénus, qui était d'une beauté à faire pâlir la déesse Aphrodite. Consciente de son pouvoir de séduction, elle en profitait pour mettre tout le monde à ses pieds. Et je comprenais rapidement pourquoi... Qui aurait pu résister à ses grands yeux verts émeraudes, sa chevelure noire de jais, sa peau diaphane, et ses lèvres pleines et rouges. Elle avait l'air d'une déesse, mais également d'une poupée de porcelaine.

Ming m'avait également précisé qu'elle était assez capricieuse, et que si on lui refusait quelque chose, il valait mieux se méfier de ses roses démoniaques.

En effet, Venus était redoutable, tout comme ses roses. Une rose avec des épines acérée.

Toutefois, j'étais bien content d'avoir rencontré mes futurs camarades et de m'être lié d'amitié avec certains d'entre eux.

Depuis ce jour, la vie au sanctuaire me parut plus agréable et je débordais d'énergie.

Un jour, Ulysse revint de mission avec un petit garçon qui allait être mon futur camarade d'entrainement.

C'était un garçon chétif, pleurnichard et qui avait peur de tout. Nul doute que ce pauvre garçon avait été maltraité jusqu'à ce que Ulysse le trouve.

J'ai appris plus tard qu'il allait être le futur chevalier d'argent du Centaure. J'espérais pour lui qu'il survive aux épreuves qui l'attendaient.

Au début, il me regardait m'entrainer en restant en retrait. Je le voyais souvent m'observer même lorsque j'étais avec Kléitos et Ming. Il s'appelait Yugo, et malgré qu'il était très timide, il réussit à me dire qu'il venait, lui aussi, de Turquie, ce qui m'incita à devenir son ami. Au fil des jours et des mois, nous devînmes les meilleurs amis du monde. Ulysse nous avait même installé dans la même chambre. Nous riions, et nous nous entrainions ensemble.

Un jour, je tombai gravement malade, si bien que mon maître ne savait pas si j'allais vivre ou mourrir. Et malgré tout, je sentais la présence de Yugo à mes côtés. Il veillait sur moi nuits et jours, tandis que moi je me battais contre la mort.

Un matin, enfin, je me réveillais en constatant que j'étais guérit. En voyant cela, Yugo se jeta sur moi, ce qui me surprit, et apparemment, tout aussi surprit que moi par son geste, il recula d'un coup en rougissant. Il était mignon quand il rougissait.

Je me rétablissais vite, et je grandissais vite, si bien que le jour de mes 16 ans, je devins le nouveau chevalier d'or du bélier, et Yugo devint le chevalier d'argent du centaure.

Pour ma première mission en tant que chevalier, on m'envoya dissoudre un groupe de dryades dans les montagnes syriennes, et j'avais choisi Yugo pour m'y accompagner.

Les dryades étaient des servantes de la déesse de la discorde, Eris, et elles menaçaient la population dans les montagnes et dans les plaines syriennes.

Toutefois, nous arrivions à bout d'elles. Mais la chose qui me frappa, s'était que plus je regardais Yugo combattre, plus je tombais amoureux.

Une nuit, alors que nous avions élu domicile dans une grotte, nous discutions de la vie au sanctuaire et de nos impressions concernant notre statut de chevaliers.

J'étais si fier d'être devenu chevalier d'or, et je rêvais de gloire; Et quand je demandais à Yugo s'il resterait à mes côtés, il me fit la promesse de ne jamais me quitter. Touché par ses paroles, et de fil en aiguille nous nous aimâmes toute la nuit.

1 mois plus tard, nous rentrâmes au sanctuaire victorieux. Le grand pope nous félicita et Kléitos et Ming avaient fait une soirée en notre honneur. J'étais si heureux, mais je l'étais encore plus quand Ulysse me félicita. Je le considérais comme un père, et j'étais si fier de le voir sourire quand nous étions revenu au temple du bélier.

Oui j'étais vraiment heureux, ma vie me comblait.

Mais le bonheur n'était qu'éphémère, et un jour, emporté par la vieillesse, Ulysse mourut. Accablé par le chagrin, je restais prostré dans ma douleur. Je ne riais plus même lorsque Yugo, Kléitos, et Ming essayaient de me changer les idées.

Le dieu de la mort m'avait arraché mon mentor, mon père... Sans ses encouragements comment pourrais-je avancer? La vie était si injuste.

Il m'avait sauvé la vie, il m'avait permis de quitter cette vie misérable dans laquelle j'étais né. Il m'avait offert un toit, de la nourriture, un avenir... Avenir... c'est aussi grâce à lui que j'ai choisi ce nom... Désormais, tout cela n'avait aucun sens à mes yeux, et je ne savais plus si j'étais encore digne d'être un chevalier d'or.

* * *

 **FuryFury** : Merci encore pour ton commentaire ! Ca fait du bien de voir que ma fiction plaise à des gens x) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :D

 **Amedesagittaire** : Haha, je suis désolée de ne pas poster tous les jours, mais j'ai décidé de poster les chapitres que le dimanche (ou quand je peux), comme ça j'ai toute la semaine pour écrire calmement les chapitres sans me mettre la pression :/ j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :D


End file.
